


Seizing the Moment

by orphan_account



Category: Gongju-ui Namja | The Princess' Man
Genre: Cunnilingus, During Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shouldn't have left her.  Fortunately this time Seung Yoo is able to correct his mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seizing the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I think it is objectively canon that Seung Yoo and Se Ryung's child was conceived on their "wedding night" I like to imagine that when they reunite happened sometime later on, because the thought of Seung Yoo just sleeping in the soldier's barracks that evening seemed pretty unbearable.

He’d made a mistake.

Halfway between where Se Ryung was staying and the soldier’s barracks, Seung Yoo knew he had made the wrong choice. Again. 

He shouldn’t have left her.

When he had pulled out of arms and told her that he had to go the reasons for leaving had seemed so clear and immutable, but now they seemed like nothing. Propriety? Increased scrutiny? They seemed minimal and small compared to the cost of leaving. The regret he would feel when morning came.

_Seize the moment._

This would be the last time, for better or worse, he thought. The last time where he would be to take comfort in her, where he could ask her to shield him. The next time they met, if there were to be a next time at all, things would be different. Would the world begrudge him or her one last indulgence? One last moment of calm before reality swept them away.

 _No,_ Seung Yoo thought. No one, not Shi-Ae, not Seuk Jo, not anyone. 

And so just as quickly as he had left Seung Yoo turned back. He had left enough, he would leave her in the morning. But tonight, just tonight, that wouldn’t matter. No one would leave, there would be no good bye.

Seung Yoo had promised himself twice in his lifetime that he would not lie to himself. Now it was time to act on that.

He discretely made his way back, while he was perfectly prepared to wave away any obstacles he certainly wasn’t going to exactly invite them in either. He made it to her door and for a few moments just stood there, not moving, once again plagued with second thoughts.

After one long moment and one very deep breath he lightly raps at her door. Not too loud so as not to awake anyone else, but not so soft that Se Ryung would not be able to hear it. He was successful as it was not long before the door slid open and there she was, not looking much different from when he had left her just a half an hour before.

“Seonsaengnim, is something wrong?” her voice wass raspy although Seung Yoo doesn’t really notice as he was too perturbed by the fact that she still called him teacher.

“Husband,” he said.

“What?”

“I am not your teacher anymore, I am your husband,” he said trying to hold himself together and make sure that she understood why he was there.

Se Ryung’s eyes softened at that.

“Right, Seobangnim,” she said, as if testing the word.

They are silent for a moment, awkwardly waiting for the other to break through. It is Se Ryung.

“Is something wrong? Is Officer Shin coming…”

“No,” Seung Yoo said cutting her off, not wanting to think at all about Shin Myun, “I just wanted…”

He stopped, he couldn’t put it into the words, what was he supposed to say. Sorry that he left her? That the thought of spending the night alone when she was here would be torture beyond what he had felt in the past few weeks since they had parted.

“I wanted to see you,” he said plainly, but then scurried so as to give her an out, “but if you ask me to go I will. I shouldn’t be here, this will only cause more problems but I will go unless…”

He turned away not bearing to look her in the eye for fear that he would lose what little grasp he had on his self control right then and there, and maybe a small part of him fearing rejection. He doesn’t want her to turn him away, even if he wouldn’t challenge her decision. He had made his by coming there.

“Seobangnim,” Se Ryung’s voice was soft and inviting and the sound of her calling him allowed his heart to sour, “do you want to stay?”

“Can I?”

The look between them is knowing, she knew exactly what she was asking.

“You’re my husband,” she said, “I would like to be with my husband.”

He expected her to turn away at that and blush but she kept her eyes aligned with his. This wasn’t his decision or hers. It was theirs. 

It was then that he dipped down and brought his lips to hers. The kiss was slow and almost chaste, but it was enough. They pulled away together to breath and he met her eyes.

Everything in his world for that one moment was alright. He was loved, and more importantly he knew that he was capable of it.

As perfect as it was he did remember that they were outside and in full view of anyone who happened to look.

“We should go in,” he said gently. Se Ryung nodded in agreement and took his hand and lead him back into her room, their eyes never left the others for a moment, and the door was shut inside them.

Se Ryung had kept one candle on in the room, but she quickly lit another.

“Were you not asleep?” he asked. It was late and she had been through a lot within the last few hours.

“I couldn’t,” she said.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “you always have to do these things for me. You shouldn’t have had to come here.”

Se Ryung cupped his face in her hand to reassure him.

“Shhhh,” she coaxed, “it is alright. I am not burdened.”

Seung Yoo thought that was a lie to comfort him, but he didn’t want to fight over that. No for one moment he wanted to believe that that was completely true. He allowed Se Ryung to draw him in close and he buried his face into her shoulder.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” he mumbled.

“I feel the same,” she said, “I waited so long.”

“So have I,” he said.

Se Ryung was warm and Seung Yoo felt safe and protected. It was odd, he knew he had missed her terribly over the time since he left her, but it was right then in her arms that realized just how much he had missed her. Spending this one night away would have been far worse and more torturous then all the nights that they had been apart.

For the first time in a long while, Seung Yoo felt peace.

Also their close proximity made him feel some other things to. He pulled himself away, just far enough out of her arms to see her face. He brushed a stray hair from out of her face.

“Seobangnim,” she said.

“Se Ryung,” he whispered, his voice barely audible.

“Say it again?” she asked.

“What?”

“Say my name again,” she said.

He smiled at that. He had known her as so many things. Princess, Yeo Ri, SuYang’s daughter, Princess again. But now there was something simple. She was just Lee Se Ryung. And he was Kim Seung Yoo.

“Se Ryung.”

He brushed his lips to her forehead.

“Again,” she said, her voice more confident.

“Se Ryung.”

He kissed the corner of her eye.

“Again.”

“Se Ryung” 

He gently brushed her lips with his before finally covering her mouth with his own. Gradually they deepen the kiss. It is long and warm, his tongue flickers over her teeth and he can taste the heat of her breath.

He eventually moved from that and dipped his head lower. They sank together onto her bed though they remained upright. Seung Yoo paused at the scar on Se Ryung’s neck. He closed his eyes and sighed. He wanted to ask why and how. How many times had she? There must have been times that he didn’t even know when she had saved him. How many times had she honored that vow they had made on that sunny riverbed when he had been so quick to try and toss it aside.

If he could, if it were possible, he would wish to have a lifetime so that he could fully repay her everything. What he had to give now was not enough. It would never be enough. He pressed his lips to that scar just had he had done to the scar on her back all those weeks (was it months? Seung Yoo had lost track of time not that it mattered right now). He could hear her moan at the touch and pushed away. He took the sight of her in again. 

“Are you really here?” he asked, and she smiled in answer.

“Seobangnim,” she said.

“Do you trust me?” he asked. 

_Can I love you?_

“Do you trust me?” she parroted back.

_For Always._

He smiled and they kissed again, long and deep. Warm and inviting. Seung Yoo’s hands crept up her arms and then down to the tie of the shirt of her hanbok and paused, a bit afraid to move further. He made eye contact, wordlessly asking for her permission, giving her any chance to shy away. But she put her hands over his, silencing any objections that either of them might have had. That night all those days and weeks ago seemed distant and awkward, like a dream. Seung Yoo for his part was determined to make it different.

He quickly untied and brushed the jeogori off her shoulder. He took a deep breath and smiled as he looked at her. For a moment he wondered whether Shin Myun had forced himself that far but then quickly pushed it back. Se Ryung had said that he hadn’t and now was not the time for thoughts of Shin Myun. Or Suyang, or his father, or Teacher, or Jeong. 

This time was theirs and theirs alone. Reality and facing those demons could come later.

He continued with kissing her collarbone and then each of her shoulders. Se Ryung tried to assist him with the untying of her waistband but he stopped her. 

“Just wait,” he said, “allow me.”

And then the waistband is untied and her skirt and undergarments fell to her waist. Seung Yoo took that opportunity to meet her lips again. He wanted to sear this memory in his mind forever. Make it last. Make it count. He pressed a hand to her back just between her shoulder blades. He whispered in her ear to relax and she did and he guided her down onto the bed, carefully sliding her skirt off and away as he did so.

“Close your eyes,” he said, “just feel.”

He whispered her name in her ear and then dipped his head low to the valley between her breasts and his hands gently made their way to her mound and he slid his fingers through the curls of her pubic hair. She moaned at the touch and he smiled. He brought his face back up to hers and smiled at the uptick in her shallow breathing. He kissed her cheek and then continued with his ministrations. He slid a finger up and down between her labia, not to hard but not to soft. He wanted to prolong it. He wanted her to enjoy it. 

He wanted to be good to her.

He quickened his pace just enough, but then stopped when he felt her arch her back up. It was too soon to go over the edge. He dipped his head back down and gently nudged her legs apart. He put his hands to her hips to steady her. And brought his lips close to her clit and at first gently kept his mouth close, just allowing her to feel his breath down there. 

And then he kissed it. Quick and soft at first, but with each subsequent kiss he would spend a bit time longer, until finally he ran his tongue up along the length of her folds.

He could hear her trying to quiet her moans, and he smiled as back arched, a little higher with each stroke of the tongue. She was sweet and wonderful and he lingered and smiled as if to honor her.

Or maybe it was a form of worship. He did not know, nor did he particularly care. Finally after much strokes and tweaks of the tongue she came and Seung Yoo rejoiced inside. He faced her again and kissed her forehead.

“I love you,” he said, “thank you.”

She just stared at him, still coming down from ecstasy. However once she had recouped herself she brought herself back up and cupped his face in hers.

“Seobangnim, what was that? It was wonderful.”

“A gift,” he said.

“But what about you?” she asked.

“Just you here is enough,” he said.

Se Ryung smiled.

“No it isn’t,” she said, “like last time…”

And apparently she had done some reading since their last encounter because she slid a hand underneath his hanbok and onto his chest. Her hands were warm and wet and Seung Yoo kept himself from releasing too quickly. It was too much. There were still so many things left to do.

But he obliged her, as if he would ever be able to refuse her in this, and so he disrobed and they came together again. It lasted longer, slowly with a bit more recognition even though they were still new to each other and at last joined and fulfilled they collapsed thoroughly onto the mat, still locked in each others arms.

“I should go,” he mumbled into her hair.

“You said that earlier,” she said.

“It will be dawn soon,” Seung Yoo said, “I need to get up to prepare.”

“You have a lot of work today,” Se Ryung said, “you should sleep. Will you be able to sleep in the barracks?”

Seung Yoo is quiet for a moment at that.

“No,” he said, “not with you here, I would not be able to sleep.”

“Then sleep,” she said, “I will be by your side.”

And Seung Yoo allowed himself to shut his eyes and succumb to sleep as he listened to the beat of Se Ryung’s heart.

There may not be a next he thought to himself, he didn’t know what the future would bring.

But as for the here and now. They were together. 

It was a moment well seized.


End file.
